dear fanfiction writers
by bleach103
Summary: dear fanfiction writers and why the rating is m is because some characters are going to curse later on
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i don't own anything btw i was originally called bleach102 but that account was deleted i had this kind of thing on my original account as well i'm going to write as much as i could remember from it

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

can you please stop making me

a girl in your stories and paring

me up with the other guys

It's annoying so could you please stop

sincerely ichigo kurosaki


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer i don't own anything undertale belongs to toby fox

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

I GREAT PAPYRUS AM CONFUSED

WHY WOULD YOU HUMANS PAIR ME

WITH MY BROTHER IT'S DISDURBING

YES I LOVE HIM BUT ONLY IN A

BROTHERLY WAY NOT IN A

THE WAY YOU HUMAN PUT IT

PLEASE STOP OKAY

SINCERELY THE GREAT PAPYRUS


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

PLEASE STOP WRITING M RATING

STORIES ABOUT MY JASON

THE OTHER DAY WHEN HE SAW SOME

OF THE STORIES HE ALMOST BROKE

MY COMPUTER IN HIS RAGE SO

CAN YOU PLEASE STOP

sincerely Pamela Voorhees


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

please stop pairing me with

that disgusting flea

I don't like him and i

want that bastard dead

so please stop

sincerely shizuo heiwajima


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

hello everyone there some

things we like to say

first hikaru and i love

the love stories between

haruhi and us and you the

reaction that tamaki had was

priceless it was so funny

haruhi was annoyed a bit

kyoya smirked hunny senpei

was confused and mori didn't

really care so keep up the good work

sincerely hikaru and kaoru hitachiin


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

WHY WHY WHY WHY

why do you make me in a

romantic relationship with my

brother I hate my brother

he's brash reckless and full of

himself and also arrogant

so why would you think

making these stories

would be enjoyable is

beyond me you mortals confuse

me so much

sincerely LOKI


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

OMG i seen a bunch of stories

with me in it some are good while

some are just plain crap a lot

of you didn't have me even

break the dam fourth wall

and that's my thing and I've

seen others when you pair me

with spiderman as a romantic

couple and called the ship

spideypool not that I've have a

problem with it but spiderman does

even if we're friends

sincerely your neighborhood

dangerous merc with the mouth

deadpool


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

DAM IT TO ALL THE WAY HELL

WHY THE HELL YOU GUYS PAIR ME

WITH THAT DAM IDIOT FOR

AND I DON'T MEAN AS A SPARING

PARTNER I'M MEAN AS A LOVER

I DON'T LIKE KAKAROT IN THAT WAY

WHAT SO EVER SO STOP IT

AND IF I FIND ONE MORE STORY

LIKE THIS I'LL MAKE SURE OUR THE PERSON

WHO DID IT AND MAKE SURE THEY ARE IN

CONSTANT PAIN

SINCERELY VEGETA THE PRINCCE OF SAIYANS


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

HOLY SHIT WHAT'S WRON

WITH YOU GUYS I DON'T

LIKE BILL WHAT SO EVER

AND I FIND THAT YOU GUYS PAIR

ME WITH HIM THAT'S SO WRONG

I HATE HIM HE POSSESSED MY

BODY AND DID SOME AWEFULL

STUFF AND YOU THINK I

WOULD BE WITH HIM IN

YOU GUYS ARE SICK

SINCERELY DIPPER PINES


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

what is with all the oc and

mary sues they don't make

sense at all they just confuse

us all they don't really do

anything except make the

story going that's it and you

even got some of us to even

have a romantic realationship

with them so please stop making them

sincerely every character these stories

in FFN


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

we don't know why you bash

use yes in the beginging

we were jerks to naruto

but at the time we were just

kids not adults and a little naive

and we both respect him

so can you all just stop

sincerely sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

oh my I don't know why you

muggles make me look evil

all I'm trying to do is help

harry get rid of Voldemort

he's the most evil person

there is and some people

try to make him good or

put them both in some

kind of relationship

between harry and him

from father and son/daughter

(i don't why some people make him a girl)

or lovers, seriously he killed his parents

which is actually creepy since he's over 60

and harry is a teen

sincerely headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

i have no idea where you get

all these ideas from, me and

kirby are not related what so ever

and we 100 percent sure we are

not lover at all even with tiff she

a little girl and I'm old enough to

be her grandfather

sincerely sir meta knight


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS

I'm not sure where to begin

of how creepy this is and I'm

a creepypasta, it confuses me

that you would ship me with

the the other guy jane i

understand but ben he's my friend

and slender we don't get along

we tolerate each other that's it

so stop

sincerely jeff the killer


End file.
